1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicle safeguarding, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of safeguarding a vehicle by responding to multiple events occurred to the vehicle on a timely basis to minimize the impact of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional vehicle safeguarding systems utilize image capturing devices to record certain events in storage units of the apparatus. And the content of the storage units could be accessed later from which people could learn what has actually transpired. The above approach, however, fails to take into account the potential urgency nature associated with the events. For example, when a vehicle is stolen or when the vehicle involves in any car accidents. When either of above happens, information such as images outside the vehicle over the course of the vehicle being stolen or images within the vehicle suggesting the possibility that a vehicle user has been unconscious after the accident may need to be accessible immediately. Therefore, despite the stolen vehicle could be located based on its positional information (e.g., GPS location), any emergency service could be dispatched if the images inside the vehicle have been taken and indicate such need.